vérité flagrante mais bien cachée
by 2L d'R
Summary: Bella est une fille banale et solitaire au lycée de Forks, mais le soir, est une toute autre personne. L'arrivée d'Edward que Bella ne supporte pas et vice versa va tout chambouler.
1. Chapter 1

_Je me réveillai en sursaut. Ce bruit, qui m'avait réveillé des milliers de fois, m'avait réveillé une fois de plus._

_Je me rallongeais mais ne me rendormais pas. _

_Dans la chambre d'à côté, j'entendais les ronflements de mes parents. Agréable…_

_Environ à sept heures du matin, je sautai du lit. Je me préparai rapidement, embrassait ma mère, grimpai sur ma mobylette. _

_La seule consolation que j'avais pour l'humiliation d'aller tous les jours à l'école sur un engin qui faisait petpetpetpetpetpetpeeettt, _

_c'était la, modeste certes, mais charmante moto qui dormait dans le garage._

_Enfin bref, journée ennuyeuse avec le supplément des ragots. _

_L'un a trompé sa petite copine, l'autre a traité quelqu'un d'autre, un nouveau qui débarque… _

_Les gens semblent croire que le nombre de ragots que l'on a colporté durant nos études déterminera notre avenir._

_Et pour certains, cela devient quasiment une activité extrascolaire!_

_Moi, je ne me fais pas remarquer ici, parce que c'est le seule endroit où l'on ne sait pratiquement rien de moi._

_J'ai de vagues connaissances amicales… Mais pas de quoi écrire des petits mots sur la trousse._

_De toute façon, on est là pour bosser. De réussir. J'ai l'intention de me tirer le plus vite possible de cette ville, de cette région et pourquoi pas le pays…_

_Voilà pourquoi je passai pour une fille sans intérêt, sans passion, sans personnalité et sans physique. (Mais ça, je n'en fais pas exprès). _

_Le soir, je rentrai et comme n'importe qui, je faisais mes devoirs. Mais après je m'en allai. _

_Mes parents ne savaient pas où j'allai et de toute façon ils ne voulaient pas savoir. Je les effrayais._

_Parce qu'il y a une particularité chez moi, c'est que je ne parle jamais. En classe, les profs ne m'interrogent pas._

_A la gueule que je tirai quand il y en avait un qui m'interrogeait, ils ont vite compris que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. _

_Et puis à la maison, on ne peut pas dire que je sois souvent là. Je culpabilise souvent d'ailleurs. _

_En plus mes parents sont jeunes! Ils ont entre 30 et 35 ans! Mais c'est comme ça, j'ai horreur d'être à la maison._

_Ma mère me couvre tout le temps, à croire qu'elle m'avait fait quelque chose d'atroce! _

_Quant à mon père… Lui c'est le contraire, à croire que je n'existe pas. La dernière fois qu'il s'est inquiété pour moi… _

_Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte… J'avais même des difficultés à l'appeler « papa ». On n'avait aucun point commun, que ce soit physique ou spirituel. _

_Il n'était pas très grand, râblé, les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds, raides et fin._

_J'étais une grande asperge molle, les yeux marron, les cheveux bruns bouclés et épais. _

_De caractère, il est extraverti et moi, je suis plutôt introverti. Etrangement, je ne ressemblai pas non plus à ma mère._

_Entre elle et moi il y a un air de famille bien sûr mais bon pas de quoi se confondre. _

_Bref, à 18h je me tirai, sur ma charmante moto. Je sais, je n'ai pas l'âge requis!_

_Mais de toute façon, il y a tellement de gens qui n'ont pas l'âge requis et qui conduisent des motos que les flics ne réagissent même plus. Et puis là où je vais, les flics évitent le plus possible d'y aller._

_Mais aujourd'hui, visiblement quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand je suis arrivée, les Mecs étaient déjà là. Sans exception. _

_- Bella, on a un problème ! annonça Jacob en guise de bonjour._

_-Comment ça un problème ? Vous avez enfin réalisé que Paul a des goûts de chiottes?_

_- Que ! Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire !_

_-Ok je te prends quand tu veux. _

_- Bon ça suffit vous deux là ! Vous êtes lourds à la fin !_

_-Seth a raison. On est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou là. Alors oubliez-vous deux _

_minutes._

_- Bon bah expliquez un peu pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est déjà là alors ? _

_-Est-ce que tu connais James, le type qui a été envoyé en prison pour tentative d'homicide il y a trois ans ?_

_-J'en ai entendu parler, répondis-je, curieuse de savoir où il voulait en venir._

_- Il sort dans deux semaines._

_- Bah… Tant mieux pour lui. En quoi ça nous pose un problème à nous ?_

_- Il veut reconstituer un gang disparu. Qui… va être dangereux._

_- Bon tu accouches Sam oui ou merde ? S'impatiente Paul. Arrête de la protéger, elle va s'en remettre !_

_Tout d'un coup, je fus saisi d'un énorme doute; pourquoi est-ce que Sam trainait tellement pour me dire le nom de ce fichu gang et pourquoi, en revanche,_

_Paul était si impatient que l'on me le dise? Un instant…_

_- Ne me dites pas que c'est CE gang là ! Hurlai-je au milieu d'un gros blanc._

_- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurlaient les Mecs, (c'est-à-dire une dizaine de garçons soi-disant «virils ») effrayés par mon changement de comportement soudain._

_- Gagné Einstein! Sourit triomphalement Paul qui avait été le seul à ne pas hurler. Une peur irrationnelle tordit à peu près tout ce qui me constituait. Ainsi donc, ce_

_James a décidé de reconstituer les Black Demons._

_Pendant que la terreur s'agitait en moi, je tachai de garder comme qui dirait mon sang-froid en extérieur. _

_Après je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qui s'est passé. Ils ont parlé de qui se rallieraient à nous, d'une certaine fille… _

_Une seule question qu'un nouveau d'origine asiatique a sortie m'a sorti de ma léthargie intellectuelle:_

_- Eh mais c'est quoi le problème? Si ce mec veut refaire les Black Demons… Eh bah bonne chance pour lui! Tant qu'il ne vient pas nous emmerder on n'en a rien à faire, non? _

_Et puis d'abord, c'étaient qui les Black Demons? »_

_Tous se regardèrent, consternés. D'où il débarquait cet asiatique? _

_- Bah, du sud pourquoi ? répondit-il. _

_Tout le monde braqua son regard sur moi. Traduction: « C'est à toi de t'y collé ma vieille ». Je soupirai, agacée. Finalement, je me décidais :_

_- C'était un gang de motards qui régnait sur la ville. Ils étaient environ plus d'une centaine..._

_-Une…une cen… centaine ? Bégaya le nouveau, effaré._

_-Oui, mais le chef est mort il y a trois ans et le gang s'est dissous. C'est tout._

_-Bon! Et bien finalement, c'est moi qui vais raconter la véritable histoire parce que comme d'habitude, Bella a changé l'histoire à sa sauce._

_Le chef de ce gang était le voisin de Bella. Lui, il avait un peu plus de 30 ans._

_Il s'en occupait comme si c'était son rejeton : et que j't'emmène faire une balade en moto, et que j't'emmène à une soirée, et que j'te protège…_

_Mais, tu peux comprendre que en temps que chef du gang qui dominait toute la ville, il avait un certain nombre d'ennemis. _

_En particulier le gang d'une ville voisine à qui un jour les Black Demons avaient cassé la gueule._

_Enfin, soupira-t-il d'un air faussement navré, un jour où Bella et lui étaient en moto, il y a eu une embuscade._

_Une belle gamelle! Bella a eu le côté gauche écrabouillé par la moto. Et pendant que celle-ci pleurnichait tranquillement,_

_le chef était en train de se faire torturer et assassiner sous ses yeux! »_

_Il avait craché cette phrase avec tant de mépris et de méchanceté que la bile me monta à la bouche._

_J'eus soudain une envie puissante de lui briser les bras, de lui casser le nez, de lui arracher les yeux, de détruire tout ce qu'il avait… _

_Un silence de mort accueillit ce charmant petit paragraphe que ce crétin avait dû répéter des milliers de fois devant son miroir._

_Junyâ (le nouveau asiatique), extrêmement mal à l'aise (tu m'étonnes) posa la putain de question que je voulais à tout prix éviter :_

_- Mais alors… ça doit te faire plaisir que ce type veuille reconstituer ce gang dont tu faisais quasiment parti ?_

_Il déchanta rapidement en voyant nos têtes._

_Et comme d'habitude, ma nature généreuse eut pitié de lui et de toutes les boulettes qu'ils venaient de sortir les unes après les autres. _

_- En fait, le souci, c'est qu'il veut TOUT refaire comme avant. _

_Et le chef avait une énorme bague , tu sais du genre qui te recouvres le doigt, où il était gravé les vœux, la volonté, les promesses et les principes des Black Demons. _

_Il avait aussi une moto, un modèle unique. Une V-MAX. James voudra surement les récupérer. _

_Et… Hésitai-je, on ne sait pas où ils sont. Ni la bague, ni la moto._

_- C'est vrai? Demanda Junyâ._

_- Oui et c'est pas tout. A la mort du chef, à peu près tous les gangs ont voulu la bague et la moto. _

_Mais, ne trouvant ni l'un ni l'autre, les gangs ont commencé à se soupçonner les uns et les autres de les avoir. _

_En plus, ce devint une véritable boucherie quand les Grands commencèrent aussi à s'en mêler. _

_Ceux qu'on appelle les Grands sont ceux qui vont jusqu'au bout. Quand ils te disent «On va te tuer» c'est pas pour t'effrayer._

_Ils le font. Et avec James, qui les recherchera sûrement, les gangs vont reprendre la chasse. _

_Mais de toute façon, on ne les retrouvera jamais, achevai-je en regardant par terre, la gorge nouée. _

_Les Mecs eurent un grognement de compassion, pensant que si je baissai les yeux, c'était par chagrin et frustration, et non par honte de mentir à mes meilleurs amis. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui les a poussé a abandonné les recherches ?_

_- Il y a eu… des morts. Trop de morts. Tous les gangs de la région ont signé une sorte de …pacte. _

_Si jamais quelqu'un venait à découvrir qui les avait ou avait au moins un des deux, il devrait le faire savoir à tous ceux qui désirent ces deux symboles._

_- Et… Qu'arriverait-il à la personne qui les avait ? demanda Junyâ qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir savoir finalement._

_-Il devra se battre contre tous ceux qui le ou les réclament. En gros, il sera tabassé à mort. _

_Les Mecs eurent un haut-le-corps à l'unisson et Paul ricana, bien qu'il ait considérablement pâli. _

_Quant à moi, j'avais raconté ça avec l'air de la nana qui n'avait rien à se reprocher. Alors que c'était le contraire. Vraiment le contraire… _

_Charlie avait été comme un père pour moi. Je demandais:_

_- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de James?_

_- On va le dissuader de faire ça. Répondit Sam avec détermination._

_- Vous croyez qu'il va nous écouter? Demanda Quil, un autre nouveau._

_- On n'a pas dit que nos arguments seront oraux. Par conséquent, il n'aura pas à nous écouter, rétorquais-je menaçante. _

_Un brouhaha d'approbation suivit ma tirade. Visiblement, personne n'avait envie de replonger dans cette histoire et ni d'y être mêlé. _

_-Dodo allez zou! Rigola Jacob. Demain j'ai un exam, et la fin de l'année approche, alors… _

_L'ambiance s'était considérablement détendue. Cependant, en nous disant salut, chacun savait dans quoi nous c'est-à-dire les Midnighters, nous embarquions. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Le lendemain, je continuais mon p'tit bonhomme de chemin. _

_En revanche, à 8 h, une fois installés en Maths (oui je sais à 8 h du matin c'est sadique) on nous présenta un nouveau. _

_Ah bon? Bah…J'ai dû zapper… En fait, quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout zappé. Ouah ! C'est le plus beau mec que j'ai vu! _

_D'ailleurs, il y a eu de très grands soupirs féminins (et quelques uns masculins). _

_Franchement, que pouvez-vous faire d'autre quand vous voyez un type d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq,_

_les cheveux couleur bronze, des yeux d'un vert indescriptible, des dents et une bouche irréprochables, _

_formés pour l'instant en un grand sourire avec quelque chose d'inexplicable, découvrant de charmantes fossettes profondes?_

_Et bah, vous soupirez. Sauf moi, bien sûr ! J'ai suffisamment de self contrôle pour ne pas passer pour une cinglé._

_D'ailleurs, à sa façon de froncer les sourcils il a dû s'interroger sur la santé mentale des 14 filles et des 3 garçons._

_-Alors ! Où veux-tu te mettre, Edward ?_

_Bon, à la façon dont la prof le regardait elle aussi, il était clair qu'elle aussi craquait. Après tout, elle n'avait que 25 ans._

_-Ben… Au fond à côté de la pâlotte._

_Ok. C'est la guerre. Alors là, celui-là, je vais le faire chier encore plus que les autres. _

_J'ai la meilleure place, du coup tous les nouveaux se mettent à côté de moi._

_Mais moi, en bonne adepte de la solitude, je leur fais mener une vie équivalente à une vie en enfer afin de retrouver cette solitude adorée._

_Le lendemain ou le surlendemain, ils prétextaient un problème de vue ou d'audition._

_- Très bien. Bella, enlève tes affaires de la chaise._

_Dommage que je n'ai pas un clou pour que je le lui plante dans ses (charmantes je dois bien l'admettre) fesses ! _

_- Salut ! Comment ça va ?_

_Pendant que j'imaginais des scènes de torture fortes alléchantes, il s'était approché de moi et avait commencé à installer ses affaires. Et m'avait dit bonjour._

_-Grummf… _

_Les regards dégoutés que me jetèrent toutes les filles (y compris la prof) signifiaient tous : « t'es vraiment trop conne ! _

_Le plus beau type que cet établissement n'ait jamais connu s'assoit à côté de toi, te sourit et te dit bonjour et toi, misérable pauvre tâche, tu lui grommelles à la figure ! » _

_Les filles ne furent pas les seules contrariées. Edward effaça son sourire et s'assit d'un air contrarié. _

_Qu'il conserva toute la journée. Quand à moi, je ne pipai mot, trop occupée à échafauder des plans machiavéliques à son encontre. _

_Malheureusement, je __rencontrai quelques petites difficultés à me concentrer. Et pour cause : j'avais un ange à côté de moi. _

_C'est pourquoi à la sonnerie je me précipitai dehors. Week-end! Hourra !_

_Même le de ma mobylette me faisait l'effet d'une bénédiction. Et je n'avais pas de devoir à faire alors dès 17 h j'allai rejoindre Jack !_

_-Coucou Jack ! _

_Ma joie immense et peu habituel l'avait visiblement effrayé. _

_-Pourquoi tu es aussi heureuse ?_

_- Parce que je viens de passer la journée avec un p'tit con prétentieux. Un nouveau. Il m'a traité de pâlotte !_

_Il me regarda, sidéré. Et éclata de rire._

_-Arrête de rire ou sinon tu chialeras pour une autre raison !_

_Il perdit bien vite son air narquois. Dommage, je lui aurai volontiers cassé la gueule, pour me défouler. _

_- Bon ! On s'fait une course ? _

_- Ouaip ! Ça va me mettre de bonne humeur de te battre !_

_- Alors là tu peux toujours courir ma vieille !_

_- T'as raison. Je vais rouler !_

_Oui oui ça va je sais j'ai un humour déplorable. _

_Mais je ne répondis pas à la provocation et me contenta de démarrer._

_Dès lundi, Edward changea de place en me jetant un long regard de mépris et de colère et ne me reparla plus._

_Et pendant la semaine qui suivit, Edward se composa un fan club : la totalité féminine du lycée._

_Mais Edward ne semblai distinguer aucune fille._

_Je l'ai appris dans une scène typiquement américaine : quand on est aux toilettes._

_L'héroïne (moi) est dans la cabine et deux filles (style Barbie) discutent justement d'un sujet _très_ délicat :_

_-Nan mais franchement ! C'est quoi son problème à cette fille ? Le nouveau beau gosse du lycée a eu l'extrême gentillesse de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et elle, elle l'envoie promener ! s'indigna Barbie n°1_

_Barbie n°2 renifla d'un air dédaigneux :_

_-En plus, Edichou en a été très perturbé. Il en a rien dit mais… tu sais, entre lui et moi, c'est presque fusionelle. Pauvre chou…_

_Edichou ? Il a vraiment fallu que je me retienne pour éclater de rire. Mais Barbie n°2 poursuivit :_

_-Mais tu ne devineras jamais ! Cette fille bizarre qui a envoyé baladé Edichou, Bella, je croie qu'elle fait partie d'un gang._

_- Ômondieu ! C'est pas vrai !_

_-Siiii ! J'te jure ! Mon cousin est flic et il y a un mois, il a arrêté un trafiquant de drogue._

_Mais quelqu'un lui était déjà tombé dessus : mâchoire brisée, commotion cérébrale, côtes brisées et poigné droit brisé._

_Par chance, il était gaucher et a pu donc décrire qui lui a fait ça. Et c'était une _fille _! Une fille grande, mince avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux marron._

_-Ne me dis pas que c'était…_

_-Si c'était Bella. Et en plus, elle était en _moto_ avec un _gang _!_

_Aïe. Pour le coup, je n'avais plus envie de rigoler._

_Non pas pour les flics, de toute façon, ils ont tellement d'affaires sur les bras qu'ils ont déjà laissé tomber les recherches de la grande brune._

_Le souci, ce sont les deux pestes qui papotent en rajustant leurs coiffures, remettent du rouge à lèvres et s'assurent que leurs rembourrages de sous-tifs soient toujours en place. _

_Commères comme elles sont, dans deux heures, tout le lycée sera au courant pour les Midnighters et pour l'enfoiré de dealer que j'ai expédié à l'hosto._

_Il était hors de questions que ces deux petites Barbies nombrilistes détruisent la protection que j'ai établie sur ce lycée._

_J'ai fait en sorte que ce lycée soit un no man's land afin d'assurer la survie de ce lycée quoi que je fasse et quoi qu'il se passe. _

_C'est pourquoi j'inspirais un bon coup, tirai la chasse d'eau et sorti de la cabine._

_Dehors, Barbie n°1 et 2 s'étaient figées dans des positions grotesques : n°1, la bouche grande ouverte et n°2, les mains sur la poitrine (sous-tifs rembourrés)._

_Elles avaient peur. Je décidai donc de me comporter en terreur sympa._

_-Coucou ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous connaissez mon prénom donc inutile de me présenter, lançai-je avec un sourire aimable._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Couina Barbie n°1._

_Je ne répondis rien. J'attendis. Finalement, ce fut Barbie n°2 qui craqua :_

_-Mon cousin est flic et si jamais tu me faisais quoi que ce soit, j'irai lui dire que c'est toi qui a tabassé ce pauvre trafiquant et…_

_-_Pauvre _trafiquant ? Sifflais-je avec incrédulité en interrompant son flot d'avertissements. Ce sale type se faisait du fric sur la santé de mômes de 12 ans !_

_Pour le ton agréable, c'était raté. N°2 se recroquevilla mais trouva d'autres arguments :_

_-Je ne lui dirai rien mais ici, tout le monde fera une pétition pour que tu partes. Tu seras obligée de partir._

_-Tu sais, si je pars, tous les gangs débarqueront ici pour posséder le lycée._

_Elles échangèrent un regard paniqué._

_-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _

_-ça veut dire que c'est moi qui ai fait en sorte que personne ne règne sur ce bahut. C'est pour ça que vous avez la paix. _

_Jusqu'ici, je n'ai jamais rien demandé en échange, mais aujourd'hui, je vais vous demander que ce que vous avez dit dans ces chiottes restent dans ces chiottes, ok ?_

_N°2 souffla et répondit d'un air haineux :_

_-Très bien ! On vous couvre, toi et tes parasites de copains !_

_Et elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte._

_-C'est quoi son problème ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_N°1, qui semblait ressentir pour moi un élan de gratitude, me répondit :_

_-Quand son cousin est arrivé dans la police, un gang de motard l'a menacé de tuer son petit frère s'il ne se soumettait pas._

_ Il ne les a pas écoutés. On a retrouvé son petit frère au fond d'un ravin. Mort. _

_Jessica adorait son petit cousin et depuis elle a simplement et tout bonnement détesté les gangs. _

_-Tous les gangs ne sont pas comme ça, Barbie N°1 ! Me défendis-je._

_-Tu sais, je crois que quand on est triste comme elle, on n'essaie pas de faire la différence entre les gentils et les méchants. Rétorqua n°1, nullement offensée._

_Elle s'avança vers la porte et ajouta :_

_-Au fait, je m'appelle Angela. _

_Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce._


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica et Angela respectèrent leur promesse.

La semaine passa sans anicroches jusqu'à jeudi.

J'étais avec quelques uns des Midnighters quand Paul surgit de nulle part en hurlant comme un cinglé :

-**Vous ne me croirez jamais !**

**- Que se passe-t-il ?** Interrogea Sam

**-C'est Jûnya ! Il est à l'hosto !**

**-Quoi !** Hurlèrent la plupart d'entre nous.

**-Je vous jure ! Je l'ai appris par ma mère ! Elle est de garde cette nuit !**

**-On y va**, déclara Sam

Tous foncèrent sur leurs motos.

Une fois arrivés à l'hosto, il a fallu que nous inventions une excuse pour les flics.

Ils ne nous croiront pas mais n'essaieront pas de trouver la vérité.

Excuse trouvée, nous nous engouffrâmes dans l'accueil.

Pendant que Sam et les autres négociaient avec la dame à l'accueil, je regardais un type tellement tabassé qu'on ne pouvait même plus distingué son visage.

Et quelque chose retint mon attention : ce type portait exactement la même horrible hawaïenne chemise que Jûnya.

Et si c'était… ?

**-Jûnya**, murmurai-je en me précipitant sur lui.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser plein de questions : si ça allait, où il avait mal, qui lui avait fait ça.

**- Euh… Bella, pourquoi tu parles à quelqu'un qui est dans les vapes, et que tu ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ?**

Jack étouffa une exclamation. Il l'avait reconnu lui aussi.

Mais c'était difficile : il avait le nez brisé, les traits asiatiques étaient brouillés pas le sang,

et ses cheveux étaient poisseux d'une substance qui m'arracha un haut-le-cœur et qui rendait sa couleur incertaine.

J'étais occupé à observer Jûnya lorsque j'ai entendu d'une voix surprise :

**- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?**

Et me retournai pour me retrouver en face d'un Edward ahuri et couvert de sang.

**-Il manquait plus que celui là ! C'est le bouquet !** Râlai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais Edward ne voulait pas se laisser faire :

**- Pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu m'as suivi ou quoi ? T'es aussi cinglée qu'on le prétend ? **

**-J'en ai rien à ciré de toi ! C'est pour mon pote que je suis là !** Aboyai-je, vexée.

Au moins, ça a eu le don de clouer le bec à ce crétin.

**- Je ne savais pas que c'était un ami à toi,** murmura-t-il finalement.

**- Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?**

**- C'est moi qui l'ai amené ici, alors tu pourrais me remercier**, me balança-t-il à la figure, en retrouvant toute sa superbe.

En désignant du menton les Mecs qui s'étaient regroupés autour de Jûnya il demanda :

**- Eux aussi ils font partis de ton gang ?**

Ma gorge se transforma en désert. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

**- Je vais tuer Jessica.** Déclarai-je avec un calme trompeur.

- **Non tu ne feras rien**, rétorqua fermement Edward, **c'est moi qui lui ai demandé quels étaient tes fréquentations puisqu'on ne te voit jamais dans les lieux populaires.**

** Tu devrais essayer d'avoir une vie sociale pour changer.**

J'explosai.

Devant les infirmières, devant Jûnya, devant les flics qui étaient arrivés, devant les Mecs :

**- De quel droit me dis-tu de ce que je dois faire ou pas ?**

** Tu débarque et tu crois que t'as le droit de te mêler de ma vie ! **

**Tu n'es vraiment qu'un con prétentieux ! **

**Alors maintenant tu te barres, tu te tires, tu dégages de ma vue !**

Je devais être rouge coquelicot. Mais lui, avait pris un délicat pourpre.

Il me regarda avec colère et s'en alla sans un mot.

J'avais sans doute l'air effrayant parce que tout le monde me regardait apeuré. Puis, sans les regarder, j'annonçai :

**- Je suis fatiguée. Je rentre chez moi.**

Je montai sur ma moto et parti.

Seulement, en plein chemin pour rentrer chez moi, je fus encerclée par pleins de motards.

**-Arrête-toi !**

J'obtempérai. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

**-Appartiens-tu aux Midnighters ?**

**-Oui pourq…**

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que quelqu'un m'envoya un coup dans l'estomac.

Mes genoux se dérobèrent sous moi.

**-Que voulez-vous ? **Demandai-je la respiration haletante.

**-Te faire la même chose qu'à l'autre asiatique**, me répondit une voix féminine.

Les gangs de filles existaient mais mis à part moi, je n'avais jamais vue de filles dans un gang de garçons jusqu'ici.

**- Qui es-tu ?**

**-Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, tout ce qui compte, c'est que j'appartiens à James.**

J'aperçus son visage.

Elle était tout bonnement magnifique : Les cheveux rouges, bouclés jusqu'à la taille, les yeux bleu marine, pâle.

Cependant elle avait dans son visage quelque chose de haineux, détestable, à croire que ça se voyait sur elle que c'était une véritable garce.

**-Ainsi, c'est toi qui as frappé Jûnya ?**

**-Oui. Et si vous êtes tous aussi nuls que lui alors y a vraiment pas de soucis à se fai…**

**-Laisse-moi te rendre la pareille**, criai- je en interrompant sa phrase avec une droite bien placée.

Le bruit que produisit mon poing contre sa joue fut fort satisfaisant.

Les autres s'apprêtaient à riposter lorsqu'elle protesta :

**- Stop ! Pour elle, on va attendre l'arrivée de James.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Tu ne peux pas te défendre sans que ton petit ami te tienne la main ?**

Elle ne répondit pas à la provoc et s'en alla.

Quant à moi, je m'empressai de remonter sur ma bécane et fila me coucher direct, tant j'étais raide morte de fatigue.

Vendredi, la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre : Edward sortait avec Jessica.

Toutes les filles déprimaient, et certaines ne sont carrément pas venues

! Seuls les garçons étaient enchantés : leurs petites amies semblaient enfin se rappeler d'eux.

Alléluia ! Cependant, elles n'avaient pas dit leurs derniers mots.

Ça, je pouvais en être sûre.

Le week-end arriva, et la semaine passa.

Les Mecs eurent la délicatesse de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé sauf Paul évidemment.

Quand je pense qu'avant on était amis…

Quant à Edward, à chaque fois qu'il me croise, il m'adresse un sourire ironique du genre : « moi j'ai une copine et toi tu n'as personne ! Nananananèreu ! »

Gamin va !

Jûnya sortit de l'hôpital lundi. Son nez avait gardé quelques traces et il avait une belle cicatrice sur le torse.

Et vu le succès qu'il avait, les filles aiment les cicatrices !

J'ai décidé de ne parler à personne de l'embuscade de jeudi soir.

Ils auraient tout de suite voulu régler leurs comptes. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Puis, la semaine passa.

Samedi après-midi, alors que Jack me montrait une nouvelle technique de plaquage au sol, Seth débarqua et annonça sombrement :

**- Ca y est. James est sorti de prison**.

**- Quoi déjà ?**

Crac ! Ce fut le bruit de mon dos quand Jack, profitant de mon inattention, me plaqua au sol.

**- Bah oui ça fait deux semaines**, annonça innocemment Jack.

Mais je le connais trop bien. Je suis prête à parier sur tout ce que j'ai que pendant ces deux semaines il a cogité comme un fou.

En tant que second, il n'a pas le droit de ne pas assurer et il le sait. Jusqu'ici, il s'est plutôt bien débrouillé.

Nous sommes suffisamment connus pour être respectés et pour avoir un territoire mais pas assez pour avoir pleins d'emmerdes à longueur de journée.

Nous veillons à avoir des relations amicales avec les autres.

**- Alors c'est quoi ton plan ?** L'interrogeai-je une fois Seth parti.

**- Tu…Tu verras… Aïe !** Haleta-t-il, luttant contre ma prise.

Je venais de lui écraser la pomme d'Adam d'un coup de genou.

**- Bah, attendons de voir s'il s'attaque à nous. S'il nous fout la paix on ne fera rien.**

J'avais dit ça l'air de rien mais Jack ne se laissa pas y prendre et me contempla d'un air ahuri :

**- Ne me dis pas que tu as la frousse ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? On ne sait même pas si ils sont forts ou pas !**

**- Nan mais tu es con ou quoi ? A ton avis, qui a tabassé Jûnya ?**

**- Ca ne pouvait pas être James, il était encore en prison !**

**- Et son entourage ? Et sa petite amie ? T'y as pensé ? **

Il me regarda, bouche bée. Et péta un câble :

**- Putain mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu les avais vu ? **

**- Voilà pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit ! Tu démarres tout de suite sur des chapeaux de roues dès que tu apprends que quelqu'un a fait quelque chose que tu n'apprécies pas !**

Jack grogna mais n'insista pas.

**- Et puis ils n'ont fait que me foutre un coup dans le ventre et quand j'ai riposté ils se sont enfuis en disant que ce sera James qui se chargera de moi ! **

**Ça signifie qu'ils ne sont pas capables de se débrouiller tous seuls.**

Jack en entendant cela, vira au gris mais avant qu'il n'ajoute quelque chose quelqu'un s'en chargea avant :

**- C'est exactement ce que je pense, moi aussi.**

Nous nous retournâmes pour nous trouver en face d'un type moyennement grand, les cheveux châtains blonds, en catogan.

Il devait avoir le même âge que Paul, environ un an de plus que moi. James.

Et un autre type de couleur qui avait l'air d'un colosse qui le suivait comme son ombre.

**- Surtout quand je me rends compte que tu n'es qu'une simple fille.**

**- Que veux-tu ?** Lui demandai-je, peu désireuse qu'il reste longtemps.

**- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, pas la peine de faire l'idiote.**

Il m'avait répondu avec une voix calme mais avec une froideur inquiétante et qu'il ne laissait plus aucun doute sur ces intentions.

**- Je ne sais ni ou est la bague, ni ou est la moto ! Alors va-t-en !**

**- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'on raconte. **

**Ce n'est peut-être pas toi qui les as, mais quelqu'un dans ton gang les a. **

**Mais je dois avouer que je suis plus intéressé par la bague que par la moto. Je l'ai déjà.**

Et de la main, il désigna sa moto. Une V-MAX.

**- Je peux la regarder ?**

Il m'autorisa d'un sourire. Pas vilain.

Tu m'étonnes que l'autre garce soit dingue de lui.

De toute façon elle était déjà dingue tout court, alors…

M'approchant avec le cœur battant si fort qu'on pourrait le voir sortir de ma poitrine, j'inspectais chaque centimètre carré de la moto.

Et arriva à la conclusion que ce n'était pas elle. D'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas une V-MAX pure. C'était une V-MAX modifiée.

Soulagée, je soufflai :

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?**

Jack s'avança vers moi l'air inquiet, quant à James, il avait étrangement l'air satisfait.

**- C'est pas la sienne, c'est même pas une V-MAX.**

**- Si c'est sa V-MAX ! Et maintenant c'est la sienne !** Beugla l'ombre de Bart, rougissant.

**- Non**, répliquais-je fermement, puis me tournant vers Jacob, **tu vois, j'avais raison, la masturbation ça rend sourd.**

Ce fut la parole de trop pour l'ombre de James.

Il sortit un couteau de son blouson de cuir et se précipita sur moi.

Je m'apprêtais à me défendre quand Jack se plaça devant moi avec une barre en métal et l'expédia dans le poignet de l'ombre de James.

Il hurla de douleur et s'effondra par terre en serrant contre lui son poignet brisé.

Pendant tout ce temps, James n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et me fixait.

**- Pour que tu saches que cette moto n'est pas la sienne c'est que tu l'as déjà regardé : ça me conforte dans l'idée que c'est effectivement toi, qui a au moins la bague.**

Et au bout d'un moment, il se retourna, se dirigea vers sa moto et me dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

**- La guerre reprend. A demain.**

Une fois James et son ombre parti, Jack sortit son portable et appela tous les Mecs.

Après, il se tourna vers moi et me dit :

**- Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien à me dire ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**-Non, non et non ! Nous ne nous défilerons pas ! Nous irons demain nous battre !**

**- Laisse tomber, Sam. Bella fait simplement sa lâcheuse.**

**-Ta gueule Paul !**

Mais la réplique de tous les Mecs arriva en retard parce que sous l'effet d'un intense stress, je lui envoyai mon pied dans la figure.

**- Bella, c'est franchement pas le moment de frapper quelqu'un !** S'énerva Seth. **On a besoin de tout le monde pour demain !**

**- Ouai surtout que c'est de ta faute si on est dans le pétrin !**

**- Ce n'est pas du tout de la faute de Bella !** Me défendis Sam.

**- Si et d'ailleurs, le minimum qu'elle pourrait faire, c'est quitter le groupe !**

Un silence accueillit cette remarque dite par on ne sait qui.

Et finalement, les Mecs adressa à l'inconnu des cris et des ouais d'approbation.

Jack, avachi sur sa moto, se redressa, et Sam cria, horrifié :

**- Vous pouvez pas lui faire ça ! Ni maintenant ni jamais ! C'est Jack, elle et moi qui avons fondé ce gang ! On est une famille !**

**- Tu parles, on est rien pour elle ! T'as rien compris ! Les moments où elle nous parle se comptent sur les doigts d'une main ! **

**- Elle est timide c'est tout !**

**- Alors pourquoi est-ce que à toi elle te parle ? Et puis elle est pas claire cette fille ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a pas raconté la moitié de son histoire.**

**- C'est ce qu'elle a raconté aux flics ! **Rétorqua Jack.

**- Arrête ! On arrête pas de leur raconter des conneries, tu crois pas qu'elle fait pareille ? **

Les accusations fusaient de partout. Malgré ses efforts, Sam et Jack n'arriveraient pas à me sauver.

Il fallut donc que j'intervienne avant qu'ils ne les mettent dans le même sac :

**- C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part mais… laissez tomber.**

Les Mecs sursautèrent en se rappelant que j'étais toujours là.

**- Si vous ne voulez plus de moi, je comprends.**

**- Ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut… que je ne veux plus de toi, Bella, c'est juste que… tu nous attires vachement d'ennuis là et sans vouloir te vexer, je ne crois pas que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. **

M'expliqua Seth, pour qui après Jack, j'avais le plus d'affection

Je repris mon blouson que j'avais posé sur un banc et me dirigea vers la moto quand Jûnya intervint :

**- C'est trop dangereux pour elle ! Même si elle quitte le groupe James ne va pas l'oublier! Elle sera sans protection maintenant !**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me débrouiller toute seule. Au revoir.**

Et je leur tournais le dos pour cacher mes larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

Je partis dans la plus grande hâte, avec des souvenirs s'emmêlant dans ma tête.

Celui où l'on avait trouvé le nom.

A l'époque, on n'était que quatre, Sam, Dan, Jack et moi :

**- Je vous préviens, hier soir c'était la dernière fois qu'on veillait jusqu'à minuit. Je suis crevée moi !**

**- Eh ! Pourquoi on s'appellerait pas les minuiteurs ?**

**- Tu as reçu un coup sur la tête Jack ? Pourquoi pas les minuteurs ou encore mieux, les cocottes minutes tant que t'y es ?**

**-En revanche, en anglais ça fait Midnighters ! C'est trop la classe !**

Sam leva sa canette de coca et annonça d'un air solennel :

**- Aux Midnighters !**

Cinq canettes s'entrechoquèrent.

Aujourd'hui, Sam était le chef, Jack le second et Paul le troisième, étant donné que je n'étais plus là. Dan était parti il y a longtemps…

Et moi je venais d'être virée.

Où était passé le simple groupe de copains que nous étions ?

Aujourd'hui, on…ils étaient devenus une trentaine.

Rien qu'à l'idée que maintenant, je devrai dire ils en parlant de ce groupe dont j'avais fait parti, qui portait un nom que j'avais trouvé, ma gorge se noua et mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

Il n'était que 23 heures et je n'avais pas envie de rentrer maintenant.

J'avais envie de parler.

De lui parler.

Je tournai à droite et m'arrêtai devant.

Je grimpai sur le muret et atterrît de l'autre côté sur le gravier sans bruit.

Je marchai devant les rangées de tombes sans me rende compte que la pluie s'était mêlée à mes larmes.

J'arrivai dans le caveau familial en ruine.

Charlie ayant été le dernier de sa riche famille, plus personne ne s'occupait du dernier endroit où il résiderait pour toujours.

Sa fortune familiale aussi dormait tranquillement, faute d'héritier et de testament.

Le toit était dans un tel état que de l'intérieur, on apercevait le ciel et je continuais à me faire mouiller.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et, me rendant compte de la morbidité de l'endroit, me mit à chialer.

Epuisée, je m'endormis. A 6 heures du matin, je me réveillai et m'en alla.

Durant la nuit ma moto a mérité de s'appeler « petite pédale ». Charmant. Va falloir que j'aille voir Harry.

Chez moi mes parents n'étaient pas encore réveillés et j'en profitai pour prendre une bonne douche.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ouvris mon agenda pour regarder ce que j'avais à faire comme devoir.

Le week-end je ne les faisais jamais. Juste dix minutes avant le cours.

J'avais deux exercices de maths et un de français. Hum, pas de quoi occuper la journée.

Je rangeai donc ma chambre aussi.

Et pris un bouquin.

Je m'allongeais en travers de mon lit, mon ipod dans les oreilles

et de la lecture pour me distraire de l'affreuse montre à mon poignet qui me rappelait sans cesse qu'ils étaient sûrement en train de se battre.

Mais il ne se passa rien. Je ne fis rien.

Le lendemain je débarquais à l'école.

A peine arrivée, Jessica et Angela me fondirent dessus comme la famine sur le monde et m'entraînèrent dans les toilettes du deuxième,

les premiers étant toujours surchargés de couples.

**- Tout le monde ne parle que de ça ! Comment as-tu réussi à l'éviter ?** M'interrogea anxieusement Angela.

Pendant ce temps là, Jessica m'examinait sous toutes les coutures.

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-De la véritable tuerie d'hier ! Il y avait presque tous les gangs ! Même nous, on en a entendu parler !**

**-Je n'y étais pas. Est-ce que vous savez qui s'est fait massacrer ?**

**- Les Midnighters je crois.**

La pièce se mit à tourner. Je dus m'accrocher au lavabo pour résister aux délicieuses obscurités qui commençaient à m'envelopper.

**-Bella, Bella, Bella …?**

Je dérapais et tombais dans les obscurités alias les pommes.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, tout était blanc ce qui est sacrément agaçant étant donné que la seconde d'avant j'étais dans le noir le plus complet.

**- Bonjour belle au bois dormant.**

Je me tournai vers Edward, appuyé contre le mur de façon décontractée. Il me souriait avec gentillesse.

Etrange.

**- Tu es à l'infirmerie. C'est moi qui t'y ais amené. Tu devrais manger plus, tu pèses pas lourd.**

J'ignorai son conseil.

**-Jessica n'est pas avec toi ?**

Il se renfrogna.

**- Je viens de rompre avec elle. Mais c'est pas important. Faut qu'on s'explique.**

Il inspira profondément comme s'il essayait de se donner du courage pour quelque chose qu'il avait essayé d'éviter.

**- On est partit du mauvais pied tous les deux.**

Mon cœur ne put s'empêcher de faire la salsa quand il a dit « tous les deux ».

**- Je t'ai offensé quand je t'ai traité de pâlichonne et j'ai été vexé quand tu m'as traité avec indifférence, pire, avec mépris. Et tu ne semblas pas m'avoir remarqué ! Au début, j'étais très**

**contrarié, et puis, peu à peu, j'ai commencé à être en colère contre toi. Qui étais-tu pour me regarder de haut ? De quel droit ? Et puis je me suis renseigné sur toi pas populaire, pas de petits**

**copains, pas d'activité extra scolaire connue. Et Jessica finit par me révéler que tu fais partie d'un gang !**

**- Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé à l'hôpital l'autre soir,** ajoutai-je.

**- Oui. J'ai cru que c'était toi qui avais expédié ce type.**

**- Hein ? Jamais je n'aurais fais ça à Jûnya !**

**- Oui oui je sais que tu n'aurais jamais fais ça à ton petit ami**, m'assura-t-il précipitamment.

Mon… petit ami ? Edward avait pris Jûnya pour mon petit ami ?

C'est pour ça qu'il avait réagi ainsi ?

C'est pour ça qu'il était sorti avec Jessica ?

J'éclatai de rire :

**- Tu as cru que Jûnya et moi étions ensemble ?**

**- Si tu avais vu ta tête quand tu l'as vu.**

Oui je faisais cette tête parce que c'était de ma faute. De ma faute, c'est tout.

**- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?**

Il avait réellement l'air inquiet. Alors je me décidai : Je racontais tout. Charlie, mon expulsion du gang et James.

Edward m'écouta en silence, se contentant de grimaces horrifiées.

Quand j'eus fini de raconter mon histoire, un long silence s'installa. Finalement, c'est moi qui craquai :

**- Ecoute, après ce que je viens de te raconter, je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me voir.**

Edward eut l'air décontenancé :

**- Pourquoi je ne voudrai plus te voir ?**

**- Parce que je ne suis pas une simple fille qui a pour seule préoccupation le soir ce qu'elle va mettre comme tenue le lendemain ! Comme tu dis, je fais…faisais partie d'un gang, et je fais une**

** collection de crème anti-marque pour tous les coups que je reçois !** Lui répondis-je avec véhémence.

Edward était un garçon merveilleux, mais il n'était pas pour moi que ce soit en tant qu'amie ou en tant que… petite amie.

C'est pourquoi je continuais en parlant de lui cette fois :

**- Tandis que toi, tu… tu es un garçon merveilleux Edward. Tu n'as pas de casier, tu ne fais pas parti d'un gang et tu ne t'es probablement pas battu de ta vie. On est trop différent, je suis désolée.**

Je me levai avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose et parti.

J'avais visiblement passé la journée à l'infirmerie à roupiller.

Je passai la barrière de l'école quand quelque chose frappa l'arrière de mon crâne et je retournai dans les vapes.


	4. Chapter 4

J'ouvris les yeux face à une gueule dotée d'énormes crocs. J'hurlai.

**- Calme Rex !**

Le chien grognait et s'éloigna tout en continuant de me fixer.

J'eus la vague impression que si nous n'étions que tous les deux, mes mollets n'y survivraient pas.

**- Alors, tu croyais sincèrement nous avoir encore longtemps ?**

Schlac ! En tout cas, si il y a une chose en laquelle je crois, c'est que ma joue ne sera plus jamais la même après.

**- Bon alors maintenant, et je ne vais pas me répéter : Où est la bague ?**

Evidemment. James est convaincu que je savais où elle était.

Vas te faire foutre !

**- Il y a trois ans, personne ne savait où il était. C'est pareil aujourd'hui.**

J'avais décidé de le dire calmement mais fermement.

James fit la moue du genre : « je m'en doutais étant donné que t'es rien du tout ».

**- Et sinon**, dis-je sur le ton de la conversation, **pourquoi veux-tu absolument cette bague ? C'est vrai quoi, tu peux pas te contenter de refaire les Black Demons et passer gentiment sur la bague**

**et la moto ?**

**- Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le faire ?**

**- Parce que tu sais très bien que ça va -si ce n'est déjà fais- foutre un bordel pas permis !**

Zut ! Je m'étais emportée ! Mais il me tapait sur les nerfs !

D'où il vient celui là avec son air de « ça, ça et ça me revient de droit ».

**- Bon ! J'avoue que je suis un peu déçu mais bon, à la prochaine.**

Il partit avec un sourire de mépris. Je hurlais de colère :

**- De quel droit te crois-tu l'Héritier hein ? Pourquoi ça devrait être toi ?**

James me regarda longtemps et s'accroupit :

**- Quand j'étais petit, j'étais un petit vantard qui racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que je battais Charlie Swan quand je le voulais. A la fin, je l'avais raconté à pas mal de personnes autour de**

**moi et le bruit a circulé. Et un jour, Charlie arriva. Et m'en colla une. Il eut alors un grand sourire et m'a dit : » Quand tu seras capable de me faire ça, alors tu pourras dire que tu m'as battu. **

**Et soudain un grondement d'une cinquantaine de motos parvint à mes oreilles et il disparut dans un faisceau de lumière de motos. Depuis, il s'est occupé de moi comme son descendant : c'est**

**lui qui m'a appris à me battre, c'est lui qui m'a appris à monter sur une moto et c'est lui qui m'a appris à être un homme. Avant je pensais que s'il faisait ça, c'était pour passer du bon temps. **

**Mais en grandissant, j'ai compris que c'était pour me former à être son remplaçant. Et pour que les autres le comprennent eux aussi, il me faut les deux symboles. Sans, je ne peux être le **

**véritable chef. Alors, à côté l'importance et la gravité d'une guerre entre les gangs sont minimes.**

Je l'écoutais avec un cerveau en ébullition et une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine.

Alors comme ça, cette relation que je croyais unique avec Charlie, il l'avait aussi avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Et qui sait ? Peut-être quelqu'un d'autre encore ? Je réalisais alors que je n'avais rien été pour Charlie.

Juste une gamine qui est sa voisine. Et moi qui croyais que c'était moi, sa descendante.

En même temps, il n'a jamais dit que c'était toi, sa descendante. En plus tu es une fille, tu ne te serais pas fait respecter, me murmura à l'oreille une petite voix appelée « conscience ».

**- J'y vais. Vous deux, occupez-vous d'elle.**

Je levai les yeux et vis deux armoires à glace s'avançant vers moi d'un air menaçant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux types dans les vapes, je sortais, méga vexée. Ce bouffon de James m'avait envoyé deux débutants !

Ces types m'avaient détaché pour me tabasser ! Il n'y a que les débutants pour faire des trucs pareils.

Je pilai net, ne sachant pas où aller. Je regardai ma moto, espérant en être inspirée pour trouver un endroit où aller.

Et ça marcha. Il fallait que j'aille chez Harry pour retirer l'insulte gravée sur ma moto. Je fonçais donc sur la route.

Et me rappela trop tard qu'Harry était un ancien des Black Demons. J'étais déjà arrivée.

**- Tiens ! Si c'est pas ma grande brune préférée !**

Harry avait la petite cinquantaine mais faisait toujours la quarantaine. Harry n'était peut-être pas le meilleur bagarreur ni le meilleur motard mais c'était lui le meilleur réparateur et qui avait la plus

belle gueule.

**- Pourquoi, tu en connais beaucoup ?**

C'était notre petit jeu à nous parce qu'on savait très bien depuis longtemps qu'il en avait effectivement connu un certain nombre.

**- Dis, est-ce que tu peux m'enlever cette rayure ?**

**- Aucun problème ! Allez assieds-toi ça va durer un peu de temps la rayure est profonde.**

J'obtempérai et m'assis dans mon fauteuil préféré, le plus défoncé. Harry me regarda, ému et me dit :

**- Quand je te regarde comme ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression de revoir Charlie, mais avec les cheveux longs !**

Il rigola et retourna dans son travail.

**- J'espère que je ne suis pas comme lui, j'aurais vraiment trop honte,** ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

**- Pardon ?** me demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

Merde ! Avais-je pensé tout haut ? Je rosis et m'enfonça encore plus dans mon fauteuil.

Mais trop tard, Harry s'installa à côté de moi :

**- Bella, aurais-tu un souci dont tu voudrais me parler ?**

J'hésitai, je n'avais pas envie de reparler de ça.

Mais en même temps, je me connaissais, je n'allais pas arrêter d'y penser, alors, maintenant que je peux avoir cette réponse, autant me lancer :

**- Est-ce que Charlie aurait connu un certain James ?**

Harry retourna à son travail, mal à l'aise. Donc, je n'étais pas la seule à vouloir éviter le sujet.

**- Ne t'occupe pas de ce type, Bella, prends plutôt soin de toi, tu en as besoin.**

**- Je veux savoir**, insistai-je quand même entre mes dents.

**- Oui, effectivement, il avait pris un gosse sous son aile. Il disait qu'il lui rappelait quand lui était gosse.**

Une fois de plus, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser amèrement que Charlie et James avaient encore une autre relation que moi avec lui.

A mon regard, Harry comprit :

**- Charlie t'adorait incontestablement, on en était tous certains.**

**- Est-ce qu'il vous l'a dit ?**

**- Qui nous a dit quoi, Bella ?** Demanda patiemment Harry bien que perdu.

**- Est-ce que Charlie t'a dit qu'il m'adorait ?**

**- Nan mais c'était évident !**

**- S'il ne l'a pas dit, c'est qu'il ne m'adorait apparemment pas. Tu as fini ?**

Harry sursauta, comme s'il avait oublié ce qu'il faisait et que ses mains travaillaient toutes seules.

**- Oui j'ai fini.**

**- Merci beaucoup Harry, à plus.**

Je partis avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Sur le chemin du retour, ses paroles se bousculaient et résonnaient de plus en plus forts dans ma tête, comme si chacune d'elle voulait se faire entendre plus que les autres.

Je rentrai chez moi car il faisait nuit. Au moment de monter les escaliers, la lumière s'alluma, et je tombai sur ma mère et mon…père, tout deux le visage fermé.

**- Nan mais ça va pas ? Vous m'avez flanqué une de ces frousses !**

**- Est-ce que tu fais parti d'un gang ?** Demanda maman, ignorant mes protestations.

J'accueillis sa question avec un silence choqué.

**-C'est quoi cette question ?** Couinai-je.

**- Je te préviens je ne poserai pas deux fois la même question.**

Si je détestais mentir à mes (ex)meilleurs amis, je n'avais aucune culpabilité à mentir à mes parents.

**- Bien sûr que non ! Franchement, quelle idée !**

Ma mère, me regarda l'air suspicieux et mon… père, lui avait plus l'air de s'ennuyer qu'autre chose.

C'est pourquoi, je devinai aisément que s'il était là, c'était uniquement par ordre de maman.

Cette dernière finalement eut l'air de me croire mais me dit toutefois :

**- Alors, qui était ce type au téléphone qui me disait que tu étais une Midnighter ?**

Enfoiré de Paul !

**- Ce devait être une mauvaise blague de mes camarades de classe.**

**- Dans ce cas, si c'est le cas, ça ne te dérange pas de passer les soirs de la semaine à la maison ?**

**- Ok.**

Et je m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Ouah ! Ça devait être le plus long dialogue que nous avons eu depuis je ne sais plus quand !

Et je m'écroulais sur le lit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre VI**

Le lendemain en arrivant à l'école, j'eus la très légère (en fait la très lourde) impression que tout le monde me regardait.

Je vérifiais si j'avais mis mon jean : présent.

Avais-je un énorme bouton au milieu de la figure ? Impossible, je n'avais jamais eu la moindre acné.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? J'eus la réponse en plein milieu de la cour, une énorme pancarte était dressée entre les arbres,

une photo de moi sur ma moto (Aïe, j'étais censée n'avoir qu'une mobylette) avec inscrit dessus :

« Cette fille est un danger. Méfiez-vous. »

Bang, je m'effondrai par terre. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à frapper l'arrière de mon crâne ?

Déjà que j'avais une belle bosse mais alors là c'est la totale !

Je me retournais et vis Mike Newton (un crétin de premier ordre), une corbeille au-dessus de sa tête, l'air intensément concentré.

Il allait frapper une deuxième fois quand un corps le bloqua.

Edward.

-Laisse-la tranquille !

Edward avait une voix complètement différente de celle de d'habitude.

Elle avait perdu toute sa gentillesse, sa sympathie. C'était une voix pleine de colère et de menaces.

Il me releva d'un geste sec et m'entraîna à l'intérieur des toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage

(celles du premier étant comme à leur vieille habitude, occupées).

-Tout va bien ? Tu as reçu un sacré coup sur la tête !

Il était redevenu le même qu'avant.

Je compris alors que lui, en revanche, ne m'avait pas tout dit sur lui.

-Ça va, j'ai connu pire. Qui a écrit ça dans la cour ?

-Jessica. Répondit-il en serrant les mâchoires.

Il était évident qu'il n'aimait plus beaucoup son ex à présent.

Voilà qui me rendit de meilleure humeur.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

-Parce qu'elle pense que tu es la responsable de notre rupture.

-Oh !

-Et d'ailleurs, c'est vrai. C'est toi la responsable. Entièrement.

Il se pencha vers moi, l'air de vouloir m'embrasser. M'embrasser ? Dans les chiottes ? Pas question !

C'est pourquoi je reculai brutalement.

Edward se redressa, l'air blessé et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Non attends ! Ce n'est pas ça !

-Alors c'est quoi ? me demanda-t-il, irrité.

-C'est juste… qu'on est dans les toilettes ici.

Il regarda autour de lui, surpris.

-Oups ! J'avais oublié ! Rigola-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

J'allai ajouter quelque chose mais :

-Melle Winson ! Melle Winson !

-Merde, cache-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans les toilettes des filles !

Edward me sourit et se cacha dans les toilettes au fond caché par un mur.

Deux secondes plus tard, Mme Dexer apparut dans les toilettes, inquiète.

-Melle Winson, commença Mme Dexer, je…je suis confuse par le comportement inadmissible de certains individus de cet établissement. Au nom de l'école nous vous

présentons nos plus plates excuses et…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, la coupai-je en souriant.

-Oh très bien. Vous devriez peut-être rentrer chez vous pour la journée ?

-Oui, sans doute.

Hochant la tête, elle quitta la pièce.

Me faisant un clin d'œil, Edward partit à son tour.

Je le regardais s'éloigner, et là, comme au ralentis,

je vis sa manche se dégager de son bras et j'aperçus un tatouage sur son poignet :

des cornes de démon noires.

Le tatouage des Black Demons.

Le tatouage de James.


End file.
